


Five Poems

by Alithea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five poems reflecting various characters, and relationships from Shoujo Kakumei Utena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mere Your Pathetic Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem inspired by Akio/Dios

Mere your pathetic light  
The dawning of greatness  
Of everlasting accomplishment  
And yet you will fade  
Like a star in the sky  
In time you will fall  
And falling, cast no doubt upon the world  
That no light is forever  
No greatness lasting  
A tribute to the shadow  
And you will sacrifice all  
Burning out and down to the earth  
Where no man will catch you  
Wishes will be thrust upon you  
And whether you should want it or not  
You will be forced to seeing them true  
Forced to give all you are  
And for what  
What is this pathetic light  
This power you think you hold  
What is this heroism  
This mask of kindness you should show  
Mere your pathetic light  
You will eventually come to know  
That in the end it is but the shadow  
That holds what will never go


	2. That Old Book on the Top Shelf with the Orange Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem inspired by Juri and Shiori.

If you were taken from your shelf  
And the gold engraved cover wiped clean  
If you were opened up  
Just enough not to crease the spine  
And my fingers traced along the pages  
What secrets would I find  
I could learn to read you  
Though you'd never think it so  
I could find your hidden meanings  
Trace the paths lost within  
And from the words written so clear  
In a paler violet ink  
I would know just how to wash away  
Every memory turned gilded cage  
So as I reach to take a look  
As I dare into this conversation  
I want to believe we are more alike  
Than we ever were different


	3. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem inspired by Chigusa Sanjouin and Juri Arisugawa

Cold fire and smoky eyes  
She seeks to seduce but her call only lies  
She doesn't know me though she pushed the dare  
She tempts a closeness that hardly seems fair  
But under the flames the spark of her touch  
I find that while enticing they are just not enough  
This game is deadly it taunts for an end  
It wishes away madly and begs me to bend  
To fall under the softness the lightest caress  
To dance in the darkness and find something like rest  
She doesn't know me well  
Oh if she did she could tell  
That intriguing offers and a siren's call  
Are hardly enough to make my heart take the fall  
I could teach a lesson give in to the pleasure  
But the place my love lies can't surrender to the pressure  
It's in chains a prison that is golden  
It haunts my dreams with the promise of passions I drown in  
That fire and ice beauty she longs to tempt me  
But I see past the charade and it borders on cruelty  
I'd never mention aloud where it is my heart lies  
But for now I will say only it lingers in the arms of a butterfly


	4. Come Home to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem inspired by Juri.

When you want her she's never there  
She's off and flying  
When you hate her she's always around  
Digging in the soar spot  
Waiting to see your tears  
Because she can only love you if you're broken down  
Will let you take her lips in desperation and regret  
She can only want you if you wear that frown  
My lonely angel she just wants to tear your wings

Come home to me  
When she's left you feeling blue  
Come home to me  
I know just what to do

When she's angry at you loving her  
She flies out of your room  
When she's broken from those good ol' boys  
She'll be wandering back on home  
Waiting for your tears  
Because she can only love you when she's been ruined  
She can only want you when there's nothing for her to give  
My lovely angel she just wants to rip up your wings

Come home to me  
When she's left you feeling blue  
Come home to me  
I know just what to do

When I see you alone sitting in the dark  
Holding back your tears with quiet sobs  
When I hear that lonesome knock on my door  
Reminding me of all the times you've knocked before  
I'll open up... I'll give you a smile to wear  
I'll give you all I am till you don't need anymore  
And the mornings will be lonesome, quiet, and full of doubt  
The mornings will be empty as you wander out  
My lovely angel, lonesome rose, stoic queen  
When will you stay forever, when will you tell her never  
When will you see she just wants your wings

Come home to me  
When she's left you feeling blue  
Come home to me  
Because I know... I know just what to do  
I will keep waiting... and I trust  
One day my love for you will cure your heart of dust


	5. Roses in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem reflecting the entire show.

I dream of violet roses sitting in the dark  
Of moonlight shining down on them  
In the distance there calls a night bird  
And the moon's shadow cast down on my bed  
Making strange images that dance with the winds low howl

I dream of blue roses sitting in the dark  
Of stars that shine just for them  
And there in the distance a storm comes down  
Rain beats against my window  
Making the vase shatter to the ground

I dream of pink roses sitting in the dark  
Of lamplight casting down on them  
As laughter lifts up from below  
And dew begins to pool on the petals  
Making light of what will soon be ruined

I dream of orange roses sitting in the dark  
Of violet-blue colors that sing to them  
And in the distance a chain is hitting the ground  
The water rushes quickly  
Making a glass tree come down

I dream of roses sitting in the dark  
Colors familiar to tell me a tale  
To give me a vision of what is to come  
I see roses in the dark  
And there are more to come

I see roses that fall  
Roses that shine  
Roses that wish to be divine  
And there are more and more to come  
And those will be some of the blackest ones


End file.
